Merry Minx Christmas
by Kenzie-Kinnity
Summary: Just a little bit of minx family fluff on Christmas.


Woo, wow! Hello all, I've been out of the game for a while and this is not my best work but it's just me trying to get back into the grove of things. I hope you still give it a chance.

**Minx**

* * *

><p>"They're sleep?" Marissa said sneakily, moving back into the bedroom. Bianca looked up, her Santa hat flopping lazily against her ear.<p>

"Finally?" she asked. Marissa nodded, grinning brightly,

"Shall we?" she asked. Bianca nodded,

"We shall." She retorts. Their plan was in motion.

* * *

><p>"New shoes!" AJ cheered the next morning, bouncing over the couch with his gift. It was odd, but he liked clothes and shoes so he was happy. Miranda squealed in delight as she opened her box to find six brand new comic books. Gabby grinned brightly at some of the stuffed animals she'd received. Bianca and Marissa leaned against different sides of their favorite easy chair, smiling as their children opened their primary gifts. They didn't even flinch when the front door crashed against the wall. They simply glanced over; almost laughing at the noticeable glare JR was wearing in their direction.<p>

"HO HO HO, MERRY CHRISTMAS!" he bellowed glaring at the women harder.

"Santa!" the children cheered moving to him. Erica rounded the corner, her little Elf costume looking impeccable as anything she ever wears. Jackson came into view, bright red nose and antlers on his head and glared at the women as well.

"Woodolf!" Gabby cheered brightly running to him. Miranda grinned brightly, moving to her Mommy.

"Why does the Elf look like Erica?" she asked. Bianca just grinned brightly,

"Well, haven't you ever wondered why me, Auntie Kendall and Uncle Josh are so tall and my mommy is…well…not?" she offered. Miranda's eyes grew,

"She's one of Santa's helpers?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, a cute little elf." Bianca assured her. Miranda squealed again,

"I have the coolest grandma ever!" she said running to Erica who huffed indignantly.

"You're evil." Marissa laughed once the children were engrossed in their newest toys.

"I know, it's so fun." Bianca said taking a deep breath.

* * *

><p>The children had enjoyed their gifts and their Santa and his helpers throughout the day. Erica, Jackson, and JR had stayed until just before dinner time, citing they had to get back to the North Pole before Mrs. Claus made cookies and they missed supper. The kids were sad but as soon as they noticed their toys, the adults no longer mattered. Bianca remembers chuckling when JR muttered something about being knocked aside for PSP. Regardless, the house was no silent, aside from the few snores that came from three of the occupants.<p>

"I found AJ," Bianca said lifting the boy from the floor. He'd been under a table, iPad firmly in his grasp and she noticed the rolling credits of Monsters, Inc rolling when she removed it from his hands. She just chuckled, holding him closely and carrying him in the direction of the bedrooms.

"Where was he?" Marissa asked.

"Under the dining –room table." She said simply, carrying him up the stairs. "Find Gabby?" she asks.

"Under the sink…again." Marissa chuckled, stopping Bianca to run her fingers through her son's hair. "She's now resting comfortably in her bed, large Goofy clutched in those strong little fingers." She explains. Bianca just nods,

"Miranda?"

"Already in her room, close to the bed; on her homework table actually." Marissa shrugged.

"These children used to be cats in past lives, no other animals sleep in weird places." She said finally laying AJ down. He grumbled a little, turning over and snoring softly like nothing had happened. Marissa just grinned, that was her boy.

* * *

><p>"Did you enjoy your Christmas, baby?" Marissa asked sliding up behind Bianca in bed. Bianca nodded,<p>

"Yeah, totally," she yawned. "I got the new Need for Speed game, what more could a girl want?" she questioned snuggling back. Marissa just chuckled,

"I'm glad you got your dream gift," she said dryly, kissing the back of Bianca's neck. Bianca grinned, turning to face her,

"I got a few other gifts that were pretty bad-ass too." She started. "I mean, you were here this morning being all adorable, the kids only landed on my spleen this year," she ticked off. "I got to see my mother as the little Elf I imagine her as year round. There was no fighting; only death glares and," she said leaning forward to kiss Marissa softly. "I get to do that." Marissa just grinned, moving in for another kiss, "Did YOU enjoy Christmas?" Bianca asks her. Marissa thought her answer over,

"Yunno, I did." She said after a beat, "I mean, I don't remember ever having a Christmas that was too bad, but this is definitely one of my favorites." She says with a half shrug.

"Whys that?" Bianca asked, moving her head back to her own pillow.

"I'm happier than I've ever been." Marissa said simply. "I've got an amazing, gorgeous and generous girlfriend who got me the most amazing necklace. I've got three; beautiful children who made me stuff. I've got a home, a career, and not many problems." She shrugs again, "It was pretty perfect." She said after a beat and a smile. Bianca just smiled and closed her eyes, "But...there's one thing that I do want that I didn't get…" she trailed off.

"Hm? What's that?" Bianca asked, not opening her eyes. Marissa shifted a bit, causing Bianca to finally snap her eyes open. "Rissa?" she questioned. Marissa lay back in front of her, smiling brightly.

"It's well…" she sighed a little, closing her eyes and reopening them. Her hazel eyes bore into Bianca's, "We're happy, right?" She asked.

"Of course." Bianca smiled brightly.

"And, we've been friends a while, right?" she continued. Bianca looked confused but nodded. "Well, I mean, okay….it seems a little childish but I…just….I love you and…we've only been together a short while and I'm not ready for another wedding and I'm sure you're not ready," Bianca opened her mouth but Marissa shot her a look. "You talk in your sleep," she cut in, "Anyway, I want to stay with you for as long as I can and I'd really appreciate it if you wore this," she pulled out a little box from under their covers. Bianca blinked, amazed and in shock. "On your right hand until we are ready." She finished, pulling out a simple platinum band. Her hand hovered over Bianca's as she waited for the answer. It took Bianca a few minutes but she snapped back to reality,

"Oh, yes, yeah." She said finally. Marissa breathed in relief, sliding the ring onto Bianca's right hand and kissing her ring finger. Bianca shivered, smiling brightly before kissing Marissa and shoving her backward.

"One of the best Christmases ever." She said between kisses.


End file.
